


PAVANA

by Lenore4L



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Monologue, Multi, No Romance, Past Lives, Reflection, Relationship(s), Self-Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore4L/pseuds/Lenore4L
Summary: En una de esas raras ocasiones en las que tenían para relajarse, Gen reflexiona un momento sobre la persona que solía ser 3700 años atrás, y la persona que es ahora.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	PAVANA

Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que dejó de llover, apenas un llovizna suave y el sol ni siquiera se escondió, dejando ver un arcoíris y el suelo deprendiendo ese agradable aroma a tierra mojada.

Algunos se habían refugiado en el laboratorio y otros, como Gen y Kohaku, bajo las tupidas ramas de un árbol. 

Sin decirse nada habían visto la lluvia caer, las gotitas que bajo la luz del sol se veían como pequeños cristales que caían del cielo y a la vez refrescaban el ambiente. Era tan agradable que ninguno de los dos sintió verdadera necesidad de hablar mientras veían llover.

Como resultado de esta suave lluvia inesperada todo había quedado salpicado de rocío y nadie en realidad le hubiera dado mayor importancia a ese insignificante detalle antes de seguir con sus actividades normales; nadie con excepción de Gen que miró curioso en las puntas del pasto verde las gotas que se aferraban a la hierva, por lo que sin pensárselo mucho fue a poner ahí, justo en la parte mas húmeda, sus pies descalzos.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se le dibujó en los labios cuando percibió el cosquilleo fresco en las plantas de los pies, abrió y estiró cuanto pudo sus dedos para luego volverlos a cerrar atrapando las gotas de rocío entre sus dedos y su piel.

Esta vez no pudo evitar soltar una risita muy baja.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-

Por supuesto su risa al parecer no había sido tan queda como para que Kohaku no la hubiera escuchado. La chica en realidad miraba curiosa como Gen se inclinaba ligeramente para seguir jugando con sus pies en la hierva humedecida.

-Esto es agradable- respondió Gen sin mas ahora estirando su pie para que solo la punta de sus dedos acariciaran el resto del pasto y la tierra que se ablandaba bajo su peso tomando la forma de su huella.

Kohaku no entendió que había de agradable en el suelo mojado pero a Gen se le notaba muy entretenido.

-Inténtalo- le invitó el muchacho a la muchacha que al no ver señales de Senku ni del resto se encogió de hombros, no había nada que perder por diez minutos de ocio, por lo que se desató sus sandalias y también se puso a un lado de Gen como esperando una epifanía bajo sus pies pero no hubo nada de eso, solo la humedad.

-Es refrescante ¿No crees?- preguntó Gen con una sonrisa que Kohaku no entendió pero asintió con la cabeza imitando al chico, estirando y abriendo sus pies. Tal vez no era la revelación del siglo pero el barro frío efectivamente le refrescaba un poco, el masaje de la tierra y las cosquillas suaves en sus talones también le hicieron sonreír sin pensarlo demasiado.

Ahora eran dos los que se inclinaban suavemente y levantaban y movían sus pies sobre las reminiscencias del rocío.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos tan entretenidos?- Una tercera voz se les unió, Senkuu aparecía con las manos en la cintura preguntándose porque su gente no iba a ayudarlo con las tareas restantes.

Gen y Kohaku sin moverse de sus lugares voltearon a verlo.

-Nada- respondieron al unísono.

-Si, eso puedo verlo- respondió Senkuu viendo que Kohaku llevaba su sandalias en las manos y tenía los pies llenos del barro todavía mojado.

-Senkuu, inténtalo, se siente bien- le invitó la rubia a lo que el científico alzó una ceja.

-No gracias, ya pasé mas tiempo del que me hubiera gustado descalzo- el chico declinó la invitación.

-No es lo mismo, hazlo mientras la tierra sigue mojada- insistió Gen que se mecía de enfrente a atrás, desde sus talones a las puntas de sus dedos. Senku rodó los ojos pero tres minutos después también se había quitado los zapatos y los acompañaba en ese extraño entretenimiento.

-No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que hice esto, o si alguna vez lo hice- comentó Gen sintiendo con algo de pesar que la tierra volvía a endurecerse.

-Pero si siempre andas descalzo excepto en invierno- intervino Kohaku haciéndolo reír.

-Si, pero quiero decir, hacer esto, con consciencia de solo sentir lo que hay debajo, es una sensación agradable...- dijo bajando la voz y Senku coincidió con otra sonrisa cómplice.

-En nuestra época no había tiempo para hacer algo como esto, solo sacarte los zapatos y caminar en el pasto mojado; siempre había algo mas importante o algo mas urgente. La lluvia era en realidad un inconveniente y no había ningún placer en mojarte los pies- comentaba Gen.

-Suenas como un asalariado amargado- le criticó Senku haciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño.

-Disculpa, niño, pero a diferencia de ti y tus juegos de laboratorio yo tenía una carrera que atender y un trabajo de tiempo completo, así que tengo todo el derecho de sonar como un asalariado desencantado- se justificó Gen retomando su actitud de siempre

-Ouch, me dijiste niño, eso si me hirió considerando que fui yo quien descubrió la manera de sacarte de tu petrificación- dijo Senku llevándose una mano al pecho en un sobre actuado gesto de ofensa.

-¿Lo ves? Porque tenías mucho tiempo para desglosar entera una tabla periódica, en cambio yo...- Gen dejó su frase a la mitad dando a entender que siempre estaba ocupado en cosas de adultos.

-No entiendo realmente que tenía tan ocupado a Gen pero ¿Tú qué hacías, Senku? ¿Tampoco tenías tiempo para cosas como estas?- preguntó Kohaku enterrando divertida sus dedos en el barro formando figuras con sus huellas.

-Yo... mmmmmmmmm... yo veía el cielo- respondió Senku sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿En serio? Entonces no has dejado ese hábito, siempre en las noches estás en el observatorio viendo hacía arriba, a veces me pregunto si alguna vez duermes- dijo de manera burlona Kohaku.

-No sé porque de pronto me sorprende que tuvieras un pasatiempo tan romántico. ¿Y mientras mirabas el cielo pensabas en alguien en especial y en los millones de años luz de las estrellas y en su amor imposible?- preguntó Gen sonrojándose a propósito poniéndose ambas manos en las mejillas para enmarcar su gesto enternecido, una mueca realmente molesta para Senku que torció la boca con total desagrado.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Por supuesto que no, hacía cálculos sobre la rotación de la tierra, los planetas y los cambios en las constelaciones. El universo son matemáticas puras y no hay nada mejor que eso para irse a dormir- aseguró Senku que miraba a sus pies y con la punta de su dedo pulgar dibujaba en la tierra alguna ecuación solo entendible para él. 

-Al menos tú solo necesitabas matemáticas para dormir...- murmuró Gen.

Los presentes creyeron que era otra burla pero al voltear a ver al mentalista cayeron en la cuenta de que no era su intención burlarse; sus ojos negros seguían perdidos en sus pies descalzos, en la tierra que ya seca empezaba a cuartearse alrededor de su piel y lo miraba con tanta decepción que casi parecía triste de que su pequeño entretenimiento hubiera terminado así de rápido.

-Vayamos a lavarnos antes de seguir trabajando- propuso Kohaku entonces. 

Senku y Kohaku llevaban sus zapatos en las manos y Gen se había doblado los pantalones hasta un poco por encima de los tobillos para lavarse en el río.

Mientras los tres chapoteaban los pies en el riachuelo sentados cada quien en una roca como una infantil diversión, Kohaku notaba que esas pequeñas distracciones hacían a Gen sonreír y eso la confundía.

-Oye Gen, según sé Senku y tú no se conocían directamente antes de despertar de su petrificación, aun así Senku sabía de ti- dijo la rubia y ambos muchachos asintieron con su cabeza.

-Gen era bastante conocido, sería lo que llamamos una figura publica, pero él en cambio no tenía idea de que yo existía- respondió Senku recargando sus manos en las piedras a sus lados mientras sentía el correr del agua por entre sus pies. Gen se limitó a sonreír en forma de afirmación.

-Pero si a ti te gustan cosas como mirar el cielo y a Gen algo como solo caminar descalzo por la tierra mojada, además de ser el único que le puede seguir el ritmo a tus comentarios maliciosos, estoy segura de que ustedes pudieron haber sido amigos incluso en esa vida del pasado- dijo muy decidida Kohaku que lavaba concienzudamente sus pies.

Senku soltó una risa casi despectiva ante esta hipótesis.

-Por supuesto que no. Tal vez aquí no sea algo tan remarcado pero en el contexto donde nosotros vivíamos jamás alguien como él y como yo podríamos congeniar, eramos como de mundos totalmente distintos- dijo Senku con una media sonrisa desdeñosa confundiendo todavía mas a Kohaku.

Desde los ojos de la chica, los veía a ambos llevar siempre esa misma línea de pensamiento, Senkuu a veces congeniaba mas con Chrome, pero definitivamente tenía una complicidad especial con Gen. Tal vez por venir del mismo lugar, por conocer cosas que el resto de los aldeanos no, pero sabía que entre ellos existía una dinámica de la que todos los demás no eran parte; era por eso que escucharlo decir eso no cuadraba en su razonamiento.

-¿Y eso porqué?- volvía a preguntar tratando de explicarse porque ese par lo veía como algo tan lejano.

-Porque Senku-chan es una buena persona- respondió sin mas Gen viendo muy interesado la corriente de agua que no se detenía o mejor dicho, sin atreverse a ver a los otros dos.

-Bueno, si lo planteas así no puedo decir lo contrario aunque no es como si tú fueras malo. Claro, al principio dudaba de ti y de tus verdaderas intenciones, de hecho eres mucho mas difícil de entender que Senku pero no podría decir que seas malo- dijo Kohaku con una risita nerviosa.

El mentalista no contestó, solo ladeó su rostro dejando que la parte mas larga de su cabello le cayera sobre el rostro que seguía admirando el agua cristalina y sus pies borrosos sumergidos en ella.

-No creo que se trate de ser bueno o malo, creo que solo se trata de que cada uno tiene sus maneras de hacer las cosas- intervino Senku antes de que esa extraña atmósfera se asentara entre ellos.

-Exactamente- coincidió Gen por fin alzando la cara y clavando sus ojos en el científico. De pronto sus ojos gatunos se sintieron... diferentes...

-Tal vez nunca te ha pasado por la mente preguntarte como alguien a sus 19 años se convierte en _influencer_ , aparece en televisión, tiene mas de un libro publicado, se codea con todos en el mundo del entretenimiento, tiene contratos bastante lucrativos y de paso, sea dicho, mantiene excelentes calificaciones en la universidad con un destacable record de inasistencias- dijo de pronto entrecerrando los ojos y la sonrisa de nuevo se volvía esa mueca maldosa tan propia de él, y al mismo tiempo tan contrastante a su expresión tranquila de minutos antes.

Kohaku volteó a ver a ambos varones, ella se había perdido desde el momento en que empezó a usar palabras que no conocía pero por el tono usado sonaban importantes y Senku le clavaba los ojos a Gen con una extraña pesadez logrando que de pronto todo se sentiera un poco mas tenso, hasta respirar fue mas difícil por segundos.

Gen relajó entonces su mirada y se echó hacía atrás recargándose sobre sus codos para subir y bajar sus pies salpicando en el proceso.

-No te pongas tan serio Senku-chan, no te tomará por sorpresa saber la cantidad de gente que soy capaz de utilizar para cumplir con lo que me propongo- dijo el mentalista en un tono jovial y desenfadado para dispersar cualquier tensión.

-Si es así Senku también usa a las personas, mira solamente a toda la villa haciendo lo que el dice y manda- intervino Kohaku con una inocencia que se antojó casi infantil para los otros dos chicos.

-Es diferente- dijo Senku su voz un poco mas grave y Gen riéndose en voz alta con su cabeza echada hacía atrás recibiendo los agradables rayos de sol sobre su rostro antes de girarlo ligeramente a donde la chica.

-Efectivamente es diferente. Yo me refiero a otro tipo de uso, Kohaku-chan. Yo hablo de esa manera de usar a la gente en la que alguien sale lastimado- dijo arrastrando la voz antes de cerrar los ojos unos segundos aun disfrutando de la calidez del sol sobre él.

-Por eso Senku-chan y yo somos tan distintos. La manera en como él usa a la gente, reunidos todos por un bien común y la manera en como yo uso a la gente por un bien personal. Él busca una meta y un beneficio colectivo, yo los drenó y los deshecho... Ese es el tipo de persona que soy casi todo el tiempo- dijo Gen apenas abriendo su párpados dejando por fin sus pies en paz.

De un segundo a otro el agua ya no se sentía agradable y deseó internamente que la corriente se lo llevara también a él antes de tener que volver a encarar a sus acompañantes.

Hubo silencio. Por supuesto que hubo silencio ¿Quién se atrevería a hablar después de eso?

-¿Y quién eres la otra parte del tiempo?- preguntó de pronto Kohaku, con la misma inocencia sin pizca de una doble intención tomando totalmente desprevenido a Gen quien parpadeó un par de veces antes de voltear a verla interrogándola con los ojos.

-¿Quién eres? Acabas de decir que eres ese tipo de persona _casi_ todo el tiempo, entonces ¿Quién eres la otra parte del tiempo?- preguntaba la chica con sus grandes ojos azules curiosos, casi tan curiosos como los de Chrome cuando Senku proponía un nuevo experimento.

Gen balbuceó, el que siempre tenía una respuesta para todo esta vez no la tenía y solo se echó a reír levantándose y mirando su reflejo en las aguas.

-¿Quién soy?- repitió la pregunta como para sopesarla en su boca buscando una respuesta en el agua que le devolvía la mirada pero no le decía nada.

¿Quién era ahora? 3,700 años después y con todo lo que había construído a base de jugarretas sucias, reducidas a polvo o piedra

-Buena pregunta Kohaku. Ahora ya no tienes un personaje que interpretar, la fama y el prestigio no existen de la manera en como nosotros lo conocíamos y ahora tienes una meta en común al resto de las personas que te rodean. Creo que puedes darte el lujo de solo ser un tipo extraño y manipulador que le gusta mojarse los pies y jugar en un riachuelo- dijo Senku levantándose y sacando sus pies por fin del agua poniéndose las manos en la cadera y luciendo aquella sonrisa ladina mientras Gen seguía intentando procesar lo que le decía.

-Coincido con Senku. No tengo ni idea de como era vivir en su tiempo, pero me doy cuenta que no podían solo hacer y decir lo que ustedes querían ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos siendo tan similares no podían ser amigos? Me parece una tontería y no entiendo como es que usabas a la gente para lastimarla si aquí no has hecho mas que ayudar a todos y hasta donde sé, ayudar no es lo mismo que utilizar.- dijo Kohaku también saliendo del agua y poniéndose las sandalias apurada.

-Ustedes dos siempre hablan cosas muy difíciles para temas muy sencillos.- les criticó la joven terminando de anudar las cintas de sus zapatos.

-Ah... no, Kohaku-chan, es que tu proceso de pensamiento es bastante práctico aunque creo entender porque- decía Gen que era el ultimo en arreglarse los bajos del pantalón para seguir a los otros dos.

-Creo que tú como Senku-chan juzgan a la gente en base a lo que ven. Siempre he sido yo el que quiere ver la peor parte de las personas y se anticipa a ellas, es como estar en un juego mental que nunca se acaba...- decía el muchacho caminando con las manos enlazadas en su espalda.

-Oh, entonces ¿Siempre has pensado lo peor de nosotros?- preguntó Senku recuperando su risa un poco egocéntrica y Gen se sorprendió a si mismo dándose cuenta de que había estado tan ocupado sorprendiéndose por toda esa gente, experimentando una sincera curiosidad y admiración por cada uno de ellos, que no le dio tiempo de sospechas mal intencionadas. Envuelto en ciencia y un aprendizaje tan fuera de su zona de confort por un tiempo omitió por completo su propia naturaleza maquiavelica.

Pero también sabía porqué, él no era ingenuo y se conocía a si mismo con una terrorífica profundidad. Estaba muy consciente de que gran parte de esa omisión se debía a que él muy dentro de sí, quería ser parte de ellos, quería encajar con una desesperación que casi dolía.

Entonces descartó el usarlos de cualquier manera en que pudiera herirlos, y descartó hacerlos desechables. Porque en serio quería ser parte de "eso" que Senku había creado. Lo deseaba tanto que por un segundo casi sintió ganas de llorar pero se recompuso, ante todo era un interprete, un artista y no dejaría que se dieran cuenta de eso ultimo; aunque al menos les dejaría saber que dentro de esa aventura científica, también él se aventuraba a descubrir quién era.

Soltó otra risa, un poco mas sincera y alcanzó a los otros dos aun con las manos enlazadas tras su espalda, respiró hondo.

-Deberíamos hacer esto alguna otra vez, vamos a invitar a los demás también- propuso Gen y Senku solo se sonrió.

-¿Invitarlos a lavarse los pies?- preguntó Kohaku alzando una ceja pero los otros dos muchachos solo atinaron a reírse.

Porque ellos viviendo en una época pasada donde todo el tiempo ibas tarde para quien sabe que cosa, la idea de un momento para solo sentir el agua en tus pies descalzos, era un lujo digno de ser compartido.

**Author's Note:**

> Estamos en cuarentena y eso hace que uno se ponga a reflexionar sobre cosas extrañas, como por ejemplo lo lento que pasa el tiempo cuando no estás apurado por llegar tarde a algún lado.  
> Esta idea me hizo pensar en cosas pequeñas que solemos descartar y fue así como di con esto.   
> Me gusta mucho escribir de Senkuu pero de alguna manera siempre termino identificándome mas con Gen, team comportamiento humano, por eso desde que conocí a su personaje tuve este headcanon de que Gen era un hijito de puta en su vida antes de la petrificación; no sé si en el manga se haya hecho alguna mención mas profunda a su vida antes de, pero me gusta pensarlo así y me gusta pensar las maneras en como se ha adaptado a la vida donde las metas son totalmente distintas.  
> En fin, demasiado parloteo. Espero hayan disfrutado este drabble que surgió de mucho tiempo para pensar y gracias por su tiempo.


End file.
